The present invention relates to a paper feed preparatory device for connecting the end of a roll of paper set in a paper supply unit of a paper processing machine such as a rotary press to a leader adapted to move along a paper feed path in the paper processing machine.
A rotary press has in general a leader mounted at one side of a paper feed path so as to be movable therealong. Before a printing operation is preformed, the end of the paper roll set in the paper supply unit is connected to the leader, which is then moved to insert the paper into the paper feed path.
Such paper feed preparation includes peeling off defective superficial portions of the roll paper, sticking a reinforcing adhesive tape on the outer periphery of the paper roll along one side thereof, cutting the end of the paper of the paper roll obliquely, and finally connecting the end of the paper to the leader.
Such preparation of the feeding paper has heretofore been done manually and thus required a great deal of time and trouble.